


i'll make it up to you

by crystalised22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalised22/pseuds/crystalised22
Summary: – И тебе было совсем не жаль отдавать собственное сердце?– Совсем нет – оно разрывалось от боли, и мне хотелось как можно скорее от него избавиться.





	i'll make it up to you

_Took your heart, took your hand  
Promised you all that I had_

 

В тишине комнаты раздался едва различимый щелчок – деревянная ручка, прибитая к притолоке, пришла в движение и застыла на черной отметке. Дверь медленно отворилась, впуская внутрь хозяина дома, и так же медленно закрылась за ним. Молодой человек нетвердой походкой прошел к креслу, что стояло у самого очага, оставляя за собой дорожку из густых капель крови и потрепанных черных перьев. Кресло на секунду заскрипело под тяжестью чужого тела, а затем в комнате снова воцарилась тишина. Пламя в очаге всколыхнулось, словно пробуждаясь ото сна, на стенах заплясали тени, а через секунду из них, словно из ниоткуда, появился молодой человек, объятый едва видимым ореолом пламени. 

– Устал? – спросил он низким голосом, эхом отскочившим от голых стен. 

Человек в кресле зашевелился и словно бы с трудом приподнял темноволосую голову с свалявшимися, заляпанными кровью и сажей волосами.

– Будто бы ты не видишь, – усмехнулся он, тут же зашипев от боли в разбитой губе. – Силы не равны – их значительно больше, чем нас, – поделился он, зачесывая волосы назад.

Человек из огня шагнул ему за спину и накрыл сгорбленные плечи ладонями, из-под которых спустя секунду стал выбиваться ровный теплый свет. Плечи парня вскоре расслабились, а темные перья словно по волшебству втянулись под бледную кожу, превращаясь из могучих крыльев в тонкие ладони. 

– Сколько можно мучить себя? – спросил человек из огня, помогая парню стянуть с плеч никуда негодный камзол. 

– Чанёль, – устало выдохнул парень, – ты же знаешь, я не могу ослушаться приказа короля. 

– Знаю, – кивнул Чанёль, отбрасывая испорченный камзол на пол, – но ты не всемогущ, Бэкхён, даже у твоей магии есть предел. 

– Да, – кивнул Бэкхён, принявшись расстегивать изорванную рубашку непослушными пальцами, – наверное, повезло, что я заключил сделку с самим Огненным демоном, – усмехнулся он. 

– Совсем не смешно, – заметил Чанёль, возвращаясь к очагу, – я тоже далеко не всесилен. 

– Нет, – согласился Бэкхён, – но именно ты поддерживаешь во мне жизнь. 

– Лишь до тех пор, пока твое сердце принадлежит мне, – напомнил Чанёль, складывая руки на груди. 

– Сомневаюсь, что это когда-то изменится, – невесело усмехнулся Бэкхён, начиная подъем по лестнице. – Возвращайся в очаг, я уже в порядке. 

– Ты уверен? – спросил Чанёль, провожая его глазами. 

– Да, – кивнул Бэкхён, ступая на последнюю ступеньку, – не хочу, чтобы ты тратил силы попусту – ты и так провел слишком много времени в человеческом обличье. 

– Я делаю это и ради себя тоже, ты же знаешь. 

– Конечно, ты не даешь мне об этом забыть, – бросил Бэкхён напоследок и скрылся в темноте коридора на втором этаже. 

Чанёль раздраженно выдохнул, но вопреки совету Бэкхёна не стал возвращаться в огненную форму. Присев в кресло, он откинул голову назад и прикрыл глаза. Голова разрывалась от мыслей. Он снова наврал Бэкхёну – он заботился о нем не потому, что боялся за себя, ведь Бэкхён черпал свою магию непосредственно из его собственной, а из-за страха, что с Бэкхёном может что-то случиться, ведь у его магии действительно был предел. Бэкхён был порывистым и безрассудным, никогда не заботился о себе, отдавая всего себя на заботу о жителях королевства. И когда война постучалась в ворота Ингарии, он стал первым волшебником, откликнувшимся на просьбу короля. Однако он совсем себя не щадил – выкладывался на полную, лишь бы защитить мирных жителей, совсем забывая о том, что сам он тоже смертен, несмотря на заключенную с Огненным демоном сделку. 

Перед глазами всплыла картинка из далекого прошлого – маленький мальчик с красными от слез глазами, сидящий перед могильной плитой, увязший коленями в размокшей от дождя земле, взывающий к нему, умоляющий сделать его сильнее. Чанёль вспоминает, как просил его, тогда совсем еще невинного, отдать ему самое ценное, а тот без сомнений отдал ему свое сердце взамен на безграничные магические способности. Лишь годами позже Чанёль узнал истинные мотивы его поступков и проникся жалостью к мальчишке, что по глупости загубил свою жизнь. 

– У меня не было никого, кроме матери, – вспоминает Чанёль убитый горем голос порядком повзрослевшего Бэкхёна. – Она с ранних лет заметила во мне задатки волшебника и отдала на обучение могущественной ведьме, надеясь, что я выучусь магии и обеспечу себе безоблачное будущее. Однако моя магия не спасла ее, когда Ведьма Пустоши разорвала ее на моих глазах. Тогда я понял, что был недостаточно силен, а чтобы отомстить ей, мне нужно было стать в разы сильнее. Единственным на тот момент выходом мне казалось заключить сделку с Огненным демоном. 

– И тебе было совсем не жаль отдавать собственное сердце? – спрашивал тогда Чанёль, искренне желающий услышать ответ. 

– Совсем нет – оно разрывалось от боли, и мне хотелось как можно скорее от него избавиться. 

С тех пор прошло значительное количество десятилетий – Бэкхён стал обладателем неведомой мощи, без труда расправившись с Ведьмой Пустоши, однако это не принесло ему облегчения, ведь он все еще был связан сделкой с Огненным демоном. И единственным способом расторгнуть договор – было найти того, кому бы он смог подарить свое сердце. 

Последние десятилетия Бэкхён находился в вечном поиске той, которая смогла бы полюбить его за то, кто он есть. Однако поиски каждый раз заканчивались провалом, в довесок обеспечив Бэкхёна славой похитителя женских сердец. Обычно девушки велись на его внешность, а как узнавали, что он тот самый могущественный маг, расправившийся с Ведьмой Пустоши, тут же забывали о своей любви. 

И лишь Чанёль до сих пор оставался на его стороне. Потому что привязался к глупому мальчишке, с которым они через многое прошли. Однако главной причиной все же оставалось то, что теперь они были неразрывно связаны – сердце Бэкхёна принадлежало Чанёлю, а сам Чанёль существовал благодаря магии Бэкхёна, которая стала продолжением его собственной, впитав в себя и объединив их силы. 

Чанёль ни о чем не жалел – спустя столько десятилетий он наконец мог себе в этом признаться: ни о том, что превратился в сгусток пламени, лишь изредка имея возможность принимать человеческий облик, ни о том, что его магические способности сосредоточились в руках Бэкхёна. Иметь возможность видеть его каждый день и изредка касаться – это все, что было действительно важно. Он не мог себе представить, как переживет тот самый момент, когда Бэкхён найдет свою любовь, и их многолетней сделке придет конец.

Порой Чанёлю казалось, что по прошествии стольких лет Бэкхён возненавидел его. От безысходности, от невозможности расторгнуть договор и вернуть собственное сердце, чтобы подарить его кому-то по доброй воле, а не по принуждению. Сколько бы заботы Чанёль не проявлял по отношению к нему, Бэкхён оставался холоден. Чанёль догадывался, что Бэкхён винит его в том, что его сердце больше ему не принадлежало, и за столько лет привык чувствовать себя виноватым. То, что осталось от его собственного сердца, иногда болело, но в целом он мог жить с этой болью. Если Бэкхёну было легче его ненавидеть, он ничего не имел против. 

Погрузившись в пучины собственных мыслей и воспоминаний, Чанёль и сам не заметил, как заснул. А проснулся лишь по утру от негромкого звука чужих шагов. Бэкхён уже не спал и, видимо, куда-то собирался. 

– Куда ты? – спросил Чанёль, протирая глаза. Тело отозвалось неприятной ломотой – не стоило ему засыпать в человеческой форме, сил совсем не осталось. 

– Нужно наведаться во дворец, – отозвался Бэкхён, приглаживая волосы перед зеркалом. – Отчитаться о вчерашнем. 

– Будь осторожен, – напутствовал Чанёль. В груди поселилось странное волнение – он был уверен, что Бэкхён не до конца восстановился после прошедшей ночи, да и сам он растерял форму, потратив столько сил впустую. 

– Конечно, – кивнул Бэкхён, – как всегда. 

Он шагнул к двери и крутанул ручку, остановив указатель на красной отметке. Чанёль мазнул глазами по закрывшейся двери и все же перекинулся обратно, возвращаясь в очаг. 

***

Вернулся Бэкхён через несколько часов да не один, а в компании незнакомой уродливой девушки. И Чанёль совсем не преувеличил, охарактеризовав ее именно так. Маленькая, сгорбленная и кривоногая, она нервно сжимала в ладонях, сплошь покрытых пигментными пятнами, подол изорванной юбки. Жидкие, бесцветные волосы были собраны в неряшливый пучок на затылке, а лицо покрывали уродливые бородавки и язвы. 

– Входи, – дружелюбно улыбнулся Бэкхён, пошире открывая дверь перед девушкой. 

Чанёль порадовался, что вернулся в огненную ипостась, не будучи уверенный, что иначе его глаза не вывалились бы из орбит. 

Бэкхён тем временем, совсем не обращая на него внимания, проводил девушку до гостевой комнаты и со словами "Чувствуй себя как дома" прикрыл за ней дверь.

Едва тонкая перегородка коснулась дверного косяка, Чанёль перекинулся в человека, осуждающе уставившись на Бэкхёна.

– Это еще кто? – недовольно поинтересовался он. Он не припоминал, чтобы Бэкхён когда-нибудь приводил кого-то в их маленький дворец, и решительно не понимал, что же изменилось сейчас. 

– Ее зовут Минджи, и она нуждается в нашей помощи, – отозвался Бэкхён, стягивая плащ. – Ты разве не заметил ореол черной магии, что ее окружает? 

Чанёль на секунду задумался, припоминая – он и правда заметил едва различимые переплетения темной материи, скрывающий от глаз истинный облик девушки, но сперва не обратил на это внимания. 

– Что с ней случилось? – спросил Чанёль, чувствуя, как внезапная вспышка гнева понемногу ослабевает. 

– Она не помнит, – пожал плечами Бэкхён, – говорит лишь, что проснулась однажды в этом уродливом теле, совершенно не представляя, кого просить о помощи. А затем узнала обо мне. 

– И ты решил поиграть в доброго рыцаря? – Чанёль скептично выгнул бровь, не веря в то, что Бэкхён так запросто согласился помочь совершенно незнакомой девушке. 

– Она прекрасна, – восхищенно выдохнул Бэкхён, – под многочисленными слоями этой магии. К тому же, добрая и искренняя. Быть может, она и есть та, которую я так долго искал, и мы наконец сможем избавиться от сделки, оковами сковывающей нас обоих. 

Чанёль хотел было возразить, что их сделка никогда не ощущалась для него оковами, но благоразумно промолчал, возвращаясь в огненный облик – Бэкхён был очарован и любые его заверения мог воспринять в штыки. 

– Ты узнаешь почерк? – спросил Чанёль, переводя тему на более нейтральную.

– Нет, – Бэкхён помотал головой в отрицании, – впервые сталкиваюсь с подобным. Ведьма Пустоши любила подобные фокусы, но я своими руками с ней разделался. Больше некому, – он пожал плечами и обернулся, вперив взгляд в дверь гостевой комнаты. Ему словно не терпелось вновь увидеть нежданную гостью. Будь Чанёль в человеческом обличье, непременно бы сжал кулаки от глодающей кости ревности. Единственное, что ему оставалось сейчас – колыхаться беспокойными волнами пламени. Что-то здесь было нечисто, и ему хотелось поскорее выяснить, что именно. 

***

Чанёль бесился. Бэкхён все свободное время проводил с девчонкой, пытаясь выяснить, как наиболее безопасно снять столь сильное заклинание. Крутился вокруг нее, словно котенок вокруг миски с молоком, и едва ли не урчал, когда она обращала на него внимание. Бэкхёна тяжело было не любить – Чанёль знал. И потому даже проникся к девчонке неким уважением, ведь она не повелась на его внешность, как многие другие до нее. 

Чанёль прислушался к звукам с улицы и, не услышав ничего необычного, решил перекинуться в человеческое обличье. Походив с минуту от стены к стене, разминая конечности, мужчина выглянул в окно да так и застыл, не в силах отвести глаз. Перед глазами раскинулся чудный пейзаж с цветочной поляной и серебристой лентой реки – стрелка на двери была повернута вниз зеленым. Это означало лишь одно – Бэкхён привел Минджи в свое секретное место, путь в которое был закрыт для всех. Что-то в груди с треском надломилось. Неужели Бэкхён и правда что-то чувствовал к этой девчонке? Неужели решил подарить ей свое сердце? Примет ли она его? Что тогда станет с ними? Вопросы воронкой крутились в измученной голове, и ни на один у Чанёля не хватило бы уверенности дать однозначный ответ. 

За окном вдруг раздался звонкий смех, и Чанёль поискал глазами его источник. Минджи стояла в воде по колено и плескалась в лицо Бэкхёна, что тщетно пытался прикрыться руками. Он не противился и не пытался ее остановить, послушно снося ее хулиганство. Лишь улыбался широкой улыбкой с неведомой Чанёлю нежностью в глазах. Боль на секунду затопила все тело, и Чанёль решил вернуться в очаг, чтобы не ощущать свое сердце так мучительно остро. 

Устроившись меж прогоревших поленьев и упиваясь своей болью, Чанёль не сразу заметил, как смех за окном стих, а через минуту сменился негромким вскриком. Чанёль подорвался, вновь перекидываясь в человека, и ринулся к окну – крик определенно принадлежал Бэкхёну, его голос он не мог не узнать. На цветочной лужайке все так же находились двое, но представшая перед ним картина была далека от той дружелюбной потасовки, что он застал минуту назад. Бэкхён лежал на траве, облокотившись на локти и кривился от боли. В нескольких шагах от него стояла Минджи – молодая и красивая – а меж ее ладоней собирался шар из сгустков темнейшей магии. Чанёль распахнул створки окна, намереваясь выпрыгнуть из него, но его остановил крик Бэкхёна:

– Оставайся внутри! – выбросив руку в его сторону, кричал он. – Замок развалится, если ты покинешь его стены. 

Чанёлю не было совершенно никакого дела до замка, но он не успел об этом сообщить, наблюдая за светящимся шаром, что сорвался с ладоней девушки и словно в замедленной съемке приближался к Бэкхёну. Он успел выставить защитное поле в самый последний момент, и белый шар рассыпался на тысячи искр, разбившись о защитный купол. Девушку отбросило назад ударной волной, и Бэкхён, улучив момент, ловко поднялся на ноги. 

– И как я сразу не догадался, кто ты такая? – выплюнул он, с ненавистью глядя на девчонку. Та смотрела в ответ такими же ненавидящими глазами. – Приемчики точно как у бабки. 

– Неужели дошло наконец? – Минджи скривила губы в отвратительном оскале. – Ты оказался намного глупее, чем я предполагала. 

Чанёль наблюдал за их перепалкой и решительно не понимал, какого черта присходит. 

– Я столько лет за тобой наблюдала и выжидала момент, – вновь заговорила девушка. – Кто же знал, что тебя так просто одурачить. Поверил бедной заколдованной девушке, а затем влюбился как мальчишка, – засмеялась она. 

Чанёль видел, как Бэкхён сжал от злости кулаки и стиснул челюсти. До него наконец дошло, что Минджи самолично наложила на себя заклинание, чтобы втереться к Бэкхёну в доверие, но все еще не понимал ее мотивов. Чем он мог так ей насолить, что девчонка не погнушалась лишить себя самого важного.

– Ты помнишь, как разделался с ней? – зашипела Минджи. – С Ведьмой Пустоши? – кусочки пазла наконец встали на место. 

– Помню, – оскалился Бэкхён. – Это был лучший момент моей жизни. 

Девчонка яростно зарычала и кинулась вперед, выставив перед собой светящиеся ладони. Бэкхён среагировал моментально, отвечая на ее атаку мощным выпадом. Минджи пошатнулась, но не отступила, с новыми силами бросаясь в бой. Чанёль с беспокойством наблюдал из окна за их схваткой, но не мог ослушаться приказа Бэкхёна. К его облегчению, преимущество оставалось на стороне парня, и через несколько минут Минджи начала сдавать позиции. Бэкхён, заметив ее слабость, расслабился, и это стало его главной ошибкой. Девушка сосредоточилась, вкладывая в удар всю свою мощь, и атаковала. Чанёль понял, что этот удар может стать для Бэкхёна критическим, если сию же секунду не вмешаться. Наплевав на чужой запрет, Чанёль перемахнул через подоконник и бросился наперерез магическому шару. Но не успел – он все же достиг своего адресата. 

Бэкхён распахнул глаза от невыносимой боли, прострелившей тело. Ноги его подогнулись, и парень осел на землю, сжимая в кулаках изумрудную траву. Крик застрял у Чанёля в глотке. Он обернулся, чувствуя, как сила наполняет его тело. Ладони загорелись ровным светом, а в зрачках заплясало пламя. Ему было совсем не жаль девушку, когда она тряпичной куклой упала в объятья цветочного покрывала, стеклянными глазами уставившись в безоблачное небо. Не тратя больше времени, Чанёль кинулся к Бэкхёну. За его спиной замок осыпался гвоздями и досками, но ему было совершенно наплевать. Бэкхён лежал в траве, окруженный цветами, и напоминал бы спящего принца, вздымайся его грудь в такт равномерному дыханию. Чанёль склонился над ним, совершенно не представляя, что делать и как ему помочь. Голова была совершенно пустой, а руки мелко дрожали от паники, заполняющей тело. Мужчина не придумал ничего лучше, как вытянуть из собственной груди чужое сердце, когда-то давно отданное ему на хранение. Оно горело теплым белым светом и источало мягкое тепло. Трепетно сжимая его в ладонях, Чанёль поднес его к чужой груди и позволил ему раствориться волнами света меж выпирающих ребер. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а затем грудная клетка под его ладонями пришла в движение, резко приподнявшись, словно от разряда тока. Бэкхён распахнул глаза и часто задышал.

– Какого черта? – спросил он, ощупывая собственную грудь. Между ребер горело и пульсировало – ощущение, которое он уже успел позыбать. Так билось его сердце. 

– Возвращаю то, что по праву принадлежит тебе, – улыбнулся Чанёль, не переставая сжимать в кулаке его испачканную травой рубашку. Отчаяние затапливало до краев – Бэкхён получил что хотел, больше его ничего не держало рядом с Чанёлем. 

– Как выяснилось, у тебя оно было в большей сохранности, – произнес вдруг Бэкхён, серьезно глядя ему в глаза.

– Хочешь заключить еще одну сделку? – спросил Чанёль, не сумев сдержать улыбки – уголки губ сами собой тянулись вверх.

– А ты против? – усмехнулся Бэкхён. 

– Ты же понимаешь, что это растянется еще на долгие-долгие десятилетия? 

– Уверен, ты не дашь мне об этом забыть.


End file.
